


Les contraires s'attirent

by Vanhalla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, Slow Romance, Studying
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Klara et Florian, la "fille bizarre" et "le délinquant", sont obligés de travailler sur un projet ensemble, pour essayer d’aider Florian à avoir de meilleures notes. Les deux se détestent, et n'ont aucune idée comment ils vont s'entendre pour travailler.Ou peut être bien que si, s'ils découvrent qu'ils ont plus en commun de ce qu'ils pensaient…
Relationships: Florian Tremblay & Klara Beauséjour, Florian Tremblay/Klara Beauséjour, one-sided Florian Tremblay/Sallie Desjardins
Kudos: 1





	Les contraires s'attirent

Pour Klara, les gens normaux, c'était bizarre.

En entendant cela seulement, on serait portés à croire que Klara était une fille rebelle et capricieuse. Le genre de fille qui dit "je suis pas comme les autres filles, je suis bizarre", alors qu'elle est, en fait, comme les autres filles, et qu'elle est seulement très superficielle.

Non. Klara, du point de vue de tout le monde dans son groupe de CÉGEP,  _ était _ bizarre.

Elle fredonnait pendant les cours quand le prof parlait. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements, peu importe la température; des robes noires lolita gotique. Elle mangeait du gazon dehors pendant les pauses. Si quelqu'un essayait de lui parler, elle restait silencieuse et tournait la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, peu importe ce qui se passait et, bien sûr, ses cheveux étaient tout le temps emmêlés, et elle avait une longue frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux et le nez.

Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage. 

Et honnêtement, personne n'osait.

Klara savait très bien que les gens la trouvait bizarre. Elle savait bien cela.

Mais peu importe cela, Klara n'arrêtait pas. Parce que Klara aimait bien faire ces choses-là. Et ce que Klara espérait… c'était de trouver quelqu'un qui aimerait ça, aussi.

Florian ne savait pas ça, lui. Il s'en foutait, même.

Et c'est avec grand regret qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle en cours d'histoire, à chaque matin, à essayer de l'ignorer quand elle faisait quelque chose d'étrange. Et à se demander  _ pourquoi. _


End file.
